le clown triste
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: - "Je vois une vraie souffrance, pourquoi la cacher si bien? - Parce qu'elle m'appartient" Au fond, il avait toujours eu le rôle du clown triste.


**ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais rien posté (ni même écrit en fait), et je ne comptais rien poster de nouveau (ni même écrire en fait), mais sur un coup de tête, je me suis mis à écrire, j'y ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit et j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **(et je suis sincèrement désolée pour toutes les fautes de grammaires, ortho', syntaxe, et pour les coquilles que je n'ai pas réussie à corriger)**

* * *

 **(l'histoire se passe après la mort d'Ace, sur l'île des femmes, après que Luffy se soit réveillé de son coma)**

* * *

 _Depuis la mort de son frère, Luffy n'était plus pareil._

 **Ace au Poings Ardents était mort sur le champ de bataille qu'était Marineford** **d** **epuis maintenant six jours.**

Une certaine tristesse permanente l'envahissait, une fois la colère et la rage passée, il ne ressentait plus rien, juste un profond dégoût envers lui-même et envers le monde entier.

Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire. Trafalgar Law avait parlé de douleur morale.

Hancock, Jinbei, et même Rayleigh, avaient tout tentés, mais rien à faire. Luffy agissait au ralenti, il avait beaucoup de problèmes de sommeil, il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Il était seulement là, il mangeait moins aussi et essayait d'être seul le plus de temps possible même si Luffy était toujours sous surveillance. Jinbei avait peur que sous un trop-plein d'émotion, il ne commette l'irréparable.  
La perte d'un être cher était tout simplement horrible, la perte d'un membre de sa famille était l'une des pires des choses qui pouvait arriver, mais perdre le seul membre de sa famille restant était la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver.

 **Ace au Poings Ardents était morts sur le champ de bataille qu'était Marineford depuis maintenant dix-huit jours.**

Les jours passaient, rien ne s'améliorait. Bien au contraire, les pensées de Luffy s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, à présent, il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, il ne parlait tout simplement plus.

Maintenant, ils en avaient assez.

Ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur Luffy, Luffy au Chapeau de paille, Luffy le futur Roi des Pirates, alors tentant le tout pour tout, Jinbei contacta Trafalgar Law.

Il était médecin, il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le Chapeau de Paille. Celui-ci répondit positivement à la demande du Grand Corsaire, Law viendrait le plus vite possible.

Une fois sur place, Trafalgar put se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts, et il fut contraint d'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela, un frisson d'effrois l'avait même parcouru en le voyant. C'était donc plus grave que ce qu'il pensait, ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient plus une once de joie, de longs cernes bleutés soulignaient son regard, il avait maigri aussi.

Mais malheureusement, il comprit bien vite qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose ; il n'était médecin pas psychiatre.

Law était arrivé dans les environs de neuf heures, cela faisait donc quatre heures qu'il était de retour sur l'île des femmes, et depuis Luffy n'avait fait qu'une chose ; se lever pour s'asseoir au bord de la falaise et pour surement admirer la vue. Quoi qu'il en soit cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'il s'était levées et qu'il fixait l'immensité de l'océan.  
Il laissa échapper à en fendre l'âme, et se décida à le rejoindre.

Lentement, Trafalgar s'assit auprès de lui, comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer. Il ne dit rien, il restait seulement là, à ses côtés, pour le soutenir silencieusement. Il ne devait surtout pas le brusquer, c'était la seule chose qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire ; le brusquer. C'était la pire des choses qu'il pourrait faire.

Alors pendant une heure, ils restaient là à observer l'océan ensemble, Law avait passé cette heure à réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait réussir à lui parler sans qu'il ne se braque. Finalement, il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à son sous-marin pour qu'il puisse examiner sa récente cicatrice. Luffy ne dit rien, puis lentement, il se leva suivit de Law qui marcha à grand pas jusqu'à sa salle d'opération, où ils seraient tranquilles, mais il s'arrêta en voyant que le Chapeau de Paille marchait au ralenti. Lorsque Luffy arriva à son niveau, il reprit son chemin en marchant au même rythme que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Une fois correctement installés dans la salle d'opération, le Chirurgien de la Mort commença à examiner la plaie qui traversait la moitié de son torse, premier constat ; sa blessure était extrêmement mal entretenue.

Une fois que Law eut terminé de désinfecter la plaie, il s'assit sur la chaise placée en face de la table d'examination, et il ne bougea plus, les deux hommes se fixaient à présent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Finalement, Luffy fut le premier à rompre le contacte en baissant la tête. Trafalgar fit de même quelque secondes après.

 _\- à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le vois._

Law releva la tête d'un coup, sous la surprise, bah ça alors, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

 _\- Il me manque tout le temps. Je le vois encore tomber dans mes bras, je sens encore ses larmes couler le long de mes épaules puis de mon dos pendant qu'il-_

Luffy renifla à grand coup. Et Law commençait à ne plus savoir où se mettre.

 _\- Je- je sens encore son souffle chaud dans mon cou pendant qu'il me murmure ses dernières paroles. Je peux encore sentir ses bras autour de moi, son sang couler contre mon corps pour tomber sur le sol... je j'arrive encore à le voir tomber devant moi, mort, je- j'arrive à le revoir clairement. Je peux plus fermer les yeux sans le voir. Même quand j'ai les yeux ouverts en fait, je le vois partout. Quand Jimbei allume un feu le soir pour manger et se réchauffer, quan- quand je vois la forêt, ça me rappelle quand on était petit... je-je je le vois partout. Je le vois partout sans pouvoir, lui parler, le toucher, je- mes disputes avec lui me manquent tellement..._

Law ne savait plus quoi faire, le Capitaine au Chapeau de Paille venait de s'écrouler en larme devant lui, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et il pouvait voir ses larmes tomber sur le sol. Et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser, c'était un grand pas en avant. Non seulement Luffy s'était confier à quelqu'un, mais en plus, il laissait ses sentiments s'exprimer.

Malheureusement, Law n'était pas doué avec les mots, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il aurait presque pu paniquer, presque, il s'agissait de Trafalgar Law tout de même.

 _\- Ton- tu crois que Ace-ya aimerait te voir dans cet état ? Je pense que ton frère aurait aimé que tu continues de vivre, que tu deviennes le roi des pirates, que tu ris, que tu retrouves ton équipage, devienne plus fort, il aurait voulu que tu continues de défier le gouvernement comme tu l'as toujours fait. Il faut que tu vives pour lui, Mugiwara-ya._

Luffy pleurait toujours, silencieusement. Il avait raison, Ace lui aurait surement fracasser le crâne et il l'aurait surement brûlé par la suite. Mais pourquoi il avait eu besoin d'entendre ses mots de la bouche de Trafalgar Law pour s'en rendre compte ?

Il se leva sans un mot pour rejoindre le lieu où il dormait, et ferma les yeux aussitôt pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Luffy au Chapeau de Paille avait dormi pendant quatre jours. Il n'avait pas ouvert l'œil une seule fois pendant ce laps de temps. Et une fois réveillée, il souriait.

Il était redevenu l'ancien Luffy, déterminé à devenir le roi des pirates et surtout à redevenir plus fort pour ne plus jamais perdre personne.

Depuis, pas une seule larme avait coulé sur ses joues, pas une seule fois, il avait laissé la tristesse le submerger. Depuis cette conversation avec Law, il n'avait cessé de sourire.

 ** _Mais Luffy a toujours eu le rôle du clown triste, celui qui rit à l'extérieur, et pleure à l'intérieur, il était fatigué rien que d'en parler alors il se taisait._**

* * *

 **ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit. ça commençait à me manquer tout ça. j'ose espérer que cette histoire vous à plut.**

 **bref, j'attends vos avis (mdr j'transpire là)**

 **(et ça n'a complètement rien à voir, mais je vous conseille One Piece - Beliver, c'est l'meilleur amv que j'ai jamais vu)**


End file.
